


[Podfic] Patterns of the Heart

by consulting_smartass



Series: The Overdue Advent [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Confessions, Destiny, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heartless Sherlock, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Moriarty Feels, Mycrof Feels, Mystrade fluff, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soulmates, True Love, heartlines, palmistry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the lines on your hand determine your fate, Sherlock is born without a heartline. John's heartline curves into the actual shape of a heart; he's destined to find 'true love'. Moriarty has no lines at all; his future is constantly changing. Mycroft's heartline crosses his lifeline; his heart will be his downfall. Lestrade's breaks, but is made stronger by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Patterns of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queerasil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerasil/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Patterns of the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353907) by [Queerasil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerasil/pseuds/Queerasil). 



> Thanks to Queerasil for permission to record.

Length: 22:02  
  
MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ykplp0c26jc9j7p/Patterns+of+the+Heart+by+Queerasil.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/gd0siteeqrqa66v/Patterns+of+the+Heart+by+Queerasil.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/patterns-of-the-heart-by-queerasil))  
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/patterns-of-heart))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Heartlines (live)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I1wTUJIVyd8) \- Florence + The Machine

 


End file.
